Episode 1612 (26th November 1991)
Plot Nick tells Elizabeth that Elsa has left Beckindale and gone to live in Leeds. Elizabeth is disappointed that Elsa lied to her and she is sad for Nick. Mark tells Jack about his disappointing evening. He rushes off when Joe tries to talk to him. Chris is preoccupied with DIY as Frank tries to talk business. Annie doesn't want Jack to abandon the idea of moving into the farmhouse. She thinks that Joe needs his own space and that they would only argue if Joe stays. She seems to have an idea to sort Mark out. Caroline and Kathy try and talk to Nick, but he is keeping busy at work and resents their interference. Michael has been out all night. He lies to Elizabeth that he stayed over with Archie. He tells her he's going to Leeds to see Rachel; she asks him to try to visit Elsa while he's there. Jack tells Sarah that Annie has come up with the perfect solution to their housing problem - Mark and Rachel can move into the extension. Sarah is preoccupied with the thought that someone has been into the cottage and moved her stuff around. Jack tells her that she is imagining it, but Sarah is sure that she isn't. Michael turns up to see Rachel. She is just going out to a tutorial. He seems desperate to talk to her about something. Elizabeth phones to remind him to try and see Elsa. Joe tells Mark that he went to see his teachers and they said Mark didn't care about getting his A levels; Mark tells Joe that he wants to leave school and work as a waiter, and reminds Joe that he isn't his father. Elizabeth reaches breaking point when Alan refuses to lend her his car so that she can do some shopping. He blames her for letting Carol ruin his restaurant. Eric comes to her rescue by offering Elizabeth a lift. He can't resist telling Alan. Joe tells Jack that he is not going to let Mark move into the extension until he starts behaving like an adult. Jack thinks that he is making a mistake in not talking to Mark. Sarah shows Jack a photograph of Robert where the frame has been smashed. She is still convinced that someone has been in their house. Michael confesses to Rachel that not only did he kiss Lynn on the wedding video, but that he spent last night with her. Chris is planing the kitchen door. Rachel is furious with Michael. She wants to know how many other women there are. He says that he loves her and still wants to marry her, but that he could not lie to her. Nick refuses to talk to his mum about Elsa and Alice. He says that life isn't worth living. Michael tries to explain to Rachel why he slept with Lynn. He feels jealous of Rachel being away in Leeds. They are interrupted by a phone call from Joe who tells Rachel that Mark is threatening to leave home. Rachel promises to try and talk to him. Chris is slowly wrecking Mill Cottage with his DIY. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Garden *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, farmhouse kitchen, cowshed and barn *Frank Tate & Son Haulage Contractors - Office *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Leeds University - Rachel Hughes' room *Mill Cottage - Sitting room *3 Demdyke Row - Living room Notes Stan Richards and Fionnuala Ellwood are credited as Seth Armstrong and Lynn Whiteley respectively, despite not appearing in this episode. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes